threriversfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Miranda Foster
Dr. Miranda Foster is one of the lead protagonists in the series Three Rivers. Miranda is a surgical fellow. It also is noted that she is the student of Dr. Andy Yablonski. Background Miranda grew up in Philadelphia. Miranda's father, Dr. William Foster, was not very much in her life. She ended up having to care for mother, who lost her mind, and then having to "clean up his mess." Miranda did more harmful things than eat metal (like her patient, Auden Drinkwater) to get her parents' attention. When Miranda was in medical school, she and Luc went on a date, and they slept with each other. Personality Dr. Miranda Foster has a rebellious streak and temper. Even though she was neglected by her father, Dr. William Foster, and despises him, she still wants to live up to his reputation and somewhat respects him. She appears to be closest to Dr. Andy Yablonski (as she is his student), besides Pam Acosta. It also can be noted that she, similar to Andy, never gives up on her patients; she and Andy were the only ones to oppose Victor's direct donation. Despite being rebellious and having a temper, she has respect for Dr. Jordan and her colleagues. She also dislikes authority, as shown in Ryan's First Day and Alone Together. Season One In Place of Life, Dr. Miranda Foster tells Andy that Lisa called him down to the ER. She then examines Auden, her patient. His father mentions that the boy has had stomach problems for the past few days. Miranda notices that there seems to be scar tissue in Auden's stomach and orders a CT scan. At the transplant staff meeting, Andy arrives late, as usual, and shares information on their newest patient, Teri. Teri has congestive heart failure and she needs a heart transplant in order for her and her baby to survive. He explains that she is a hard match due to her rare blood type. The other option is that she can go on an assistive device, which would help her heart circulate the blood, until a heart can be found. Teri and her husband agree to get the operation for the device as soon as possible. The CT shows that Auden swallowed several metal items including a pair of tweezers, and that they can remove it without any side effects. Miranda is concerned that this behavior is a symptom of a more serious problem at home. She discusses the situation with his father, Robert who shares that his mother isn't home a lot of the time. Miranda concludes that he maybe swallowing metal as a way to call attention to himself and get his mother's attention. Sophia calls Miranda into her office to discuss Auden's home situation and Miranda's issues with her own childhood. Miranda's father built this hospital and wasn't home a lot and Sophia is concerned that Miranda may be projecting her own feelings onto Auden. Later Miranda talks to Auden about why he is eating metal things and questions if it is a way to get attention from his parents. Auden says that he cannot help eating metal. Miranda runs a few tests and finds out that Auden has a craving for metal because he has a mineral deficiency. If he takes vitamin supplements, his urge should go away in time. In Ryan's First Day, Miranda and Andy begin their rounds with Carson Hayes a former heart patient of Andy's. He has ignored his doctor's instructions by eating poorly, smoking cigars and ignoring his diabetic condition. He is 52 years-old, and needs a double bypass. Dr. Jordan introduces the young man, Ryan, their new assistant to the transplant coordinator, to the staff. Dr. Miranda Foster, a surgical fellow, Dr. Andy Yablonski the attending surgeon and Dr. David Lee the surgical resident. Andy expresses his concern that Ryan is too young and inexperienced for the job, but Dr. Jordan reassures him that this is not the case. David tells Ryan that he likes cheese steaks for food on their donor runs. Dr. Jordan informs Miranda that she will be the lead doctor on the next donor run. Ryan receives his first donor notification, Daniel's kidneys are a match for Ben Parnell and he begins making the appropriate arrangements. Andy finds out about the run and asks about the lungs. He is informed that the lungs have been damaged, but may still be viable to use for Christy. Andy asks Miranda to take a look at the lungs and bring them back if they can be used. Miranda, Ryan and David head to the airport to board the plan for Boston. Ryan states he has never been on a private plane and David states he flies one every year to Vermont. Miranda learns that Ryan has no medical training and he was hired to support the transplant coordinator, not be him. As they discuss Ryan's previous jobs, a stringer for a newspaper and a farm reporter on a local radio station, Miranda realizes that he is not going to be very helpful. Once they arrive at the hospital, they learn that the recovery has been put on hold; it seems that Detective Shannahan from the Boston police Department has tied Daniel to an open murder case. He states that they need to collect evidence from the body to determine if he is guilty. As they are collecting evidence, Detective Shannahan approaches Miranda and Daniel's mother with some questions. Miranda chastises him for being so mean to the mother and he comments that she raised a criminal. The police have gathered their evidence and it turns out Daniel is guilty of murdering a young girl, Faith. They release the body and the team is now free to harvest the organs. Miranda creates a video connection between herself and Andy, so he can view the lungs, which he approves. The team is on their way back. The team has landed in Philadelphia and are in an ambulance racing back to the hospital when they run into a traffic jam. They discover that a bomb threat was called in regarding the federal building and the have all traffic stopped around the site. They have a small window of opportunity as the lungs will not be viable for much longer and they need to get them to hospital now. Ryan takes off running and comes back with good news; the FBI has agreed to escort them through the jam to the hospital. Miranda returns to the hospital to find Carson has died and she finds Jeremy. They share that they both had problems with their fathers and both of their fathers died. Miranda and Andy are on the roof, sharing a beer and she inquires about his home. He points to the location of his home, even though his is currently living in a hotel. He explains that he lives near Monongahela. He points the other way stating that is the Allegheny River and the third side is the Ohio River; hence the Three Rivers. In Good Intentions, Miranda is checking on Brenda Stark, stating that she is "looking nice" for Scott; Miranda proves to be right. At the meeting, Andy introduces Miranda and the staff to Scott and notes that he has been approved by UNOS for listing. Some of the members of the group are concerned and Andy states that Scott's parents are willing to help with the aftercare as long as Scott is sober. Later, Miranda is able to stablize Brenda after Scott takes their IV's out. Later, she meets with Andy, who states that Scott's transplant was successful. In Code Green, Lisa is contacted about the bus crash and she issues a "Code Green" to Miranda and the staff. She explains that they are many kids that have been injured and neighboring counties have sent their ambulances to help. Kids are starting to be brought in for treatment. Bobby is brought in with Blair on a stretcher behind him. Bobby is treated for minor injuries and Blair, who is conscious, is treated by Miranda. She jokes with him about his last name and then he falls unconscious. She orders a CT. Miranda gets the test results back on Blair and he is bleeding in his brain. Dr. Jordan has joined Miranda and Blair begins seizing. They attempt to stop the seizures with medication, but are unable. They do not have time to get him to surgery so Dr. Jordan uses a drill to drain the blood from Blair's brain. Despite the best efforts, Blair Hubbell is declared brain dead. The hospital discuss organ donation with the family. Pam has been with Bobby, bandaging his wounds, when he states that there were forty-two people on the bus. Pam does not think that is correct and talks with Lisa, who confirms that there are forty-one patients accounted for. They realize that there is still another injured kid out there and they have Bobby look at the patient roster. He realizes that Antonio is missing. Based on Bobby's statements about Antonio, Lisa suggests that a surgeon accompany the helicopter back to the scene. Miranda is volunteered to go. At the scene of the accident, Miranda is met by Trooper Arnold Briggs who is going to help her look for Antonio. She states that she has a good idea where to start; she explains that people with head conditions are attracted to lights. They look in the night sky and see lights coming from an area some distance away. Antonio is found and treated for his head injury. At the hospital, he and Bobby forgive and forget. In Alone Together, Ryan is informed that there is a liver for Mr. Boyle and Miranda is assigned to go and get it, while David is assigned to prepare Mr. Boyle for surgery. In West Virginia, Miranda and Ryan find that the hospital has no landing pad, so they end up landing on a high school football field. They are surprised to find that there is no one there to meet them. They begin heading towards the hospital only to find that the field is gated and the gate is locked. Ryan suggests that they climb the fence and Miranda states "no way." The sprinklers turn, which changes Miranda's mind and they quickly get over the fence. Once at the hospital, they are informed that they was a mixed up, the liver was offered to another patient at this hospital. Ryan gets on the phone with UNOS and Miranda called Dr. Jordan. In West Virginia, the team is still waiting on word from UNOS as to who has the right to the liver only Miranda finds out that the attending surgeon, Dr. Yorn, there is refusing to wait. He is getting ready to procure the organ and Miranda heads to the OR and pushes him away from entering the room. Security arrives and grabs Miranda and she indivertibly hits the other doctor. Security escorts her from the OR. Later, UNOS has determined that the patient at Three Rivers is in more immediate need and orders that the West Virginia hospital turn it over. Dr. Yorn tells her that she broke his nose and he expects her to cover his medical expenses. Miranda comes in with the liver and Mr. Boyle starts mumbling about Dr. Foster, and Miranda is told that he is sedated as the anesthesiologist puts him under completely. In Where We Lie, at Three Rivers, Miranda asks Dr. Jordan about the statements that Mr. Boyle was making during his surgery. Dr. Jordan tells her that she and her father were just colleagues and friends. Miranda leaves to assess Megan's conditions. On their way to secure a CAT scan, Megan tells Miranda that she has taken eight to ten over the counter painkillers trying to get rid of a headache. Miranda realizes she has overdosed and takes her to get her stomach pumped. Miranda explains that Megan overdosed on pain pills and has damaged her liver, she needs a transplant. Her parents, Steve and Val, are told that they could donate a portion of their liver to Megan. Both parents agree to be tested. Miranda and Dr. Jordan have the results from Steve and Val, neither of them are a match. As the leave the room, they discuss the fact that it is impossible for that they are both her parents, the blood types just don't add up. Dr. Jordan states that she will give them time to ingest the information and if they don't come looking for her, she will talk to them. Megan's biological father, Jim Santos is found and bought into the hospital. The situation is explained and he states he cannot help. He explains that he has a family and he can not miss work. Miranda finds Steve outside of the hospital and they talk. Steve comes back into the hospital and finds Jim. Jim decides that he needs to help Megan and agrees to the donation. Dr. Jordan decides that she needs to tell Miranda the truth and calls her into the office. She states that she and Miranda's father were in love with each other. Miranda is unhappy about this declaration, as the hospital was the reason she had an absentee father and why she was left to care for her sick mother. She storms out. In The Luckiest Man, Miranda is helping set up for the party and she and Ryan met Barbara Harris, a former transplant patient who is looking forward to meeting the donor's family. During the set up, Barbara collapses and is rushed to the ER. Barbara is admitted to the hospital and is being treated for possible rejection. Miranda is confused by her case. Ryan mentions that she sat on the tarmac for over six hours just to get here. Miranda asks Ryan to check into the passengers, crewmembers to find out if there is anything else going on here. A staff meeting is held concerning Victor Stone, and many of the doctors believe that this is a form of assisted suicide. It is also noted that Victor is a universal donor. Surprisingly the ethics committee does not oppose the decision and the staff votes (except Miranda and Andy), Three Rivers will allow the direct donation. Miranda finds the mother exiting the room and is appalled by this turn of events. David suggests that he may approach Victor on behalf of Michael and Miranda shares her opinion, it would be unethical. David states that there has never been a situation like this before and his patient is a young boy who is caring for his younger siblings. He tells her that he does not believe there are any guidelines for this situation. Ryan fins Miranda in the hallway and tells her he has news. It turns out that Barbara Harris did sit on the runway for over six hours and the man next to her got food poisoning. Miranda notes that food poisoning in an adult is not a great concern, but in a transplant patient is can cause sepsis. She is very pleased with Ryan. In The Kindness of Strangers, Beth arrived at the hospital, forgetting the sketchbook that he specificly asked for. She offerd to go back to the house get it, but Nick said that she didn't have to. When Dr. Miranda Foster heard that the reason the fall was not a slip, and a fainting, she asked if the fainting had happened before. Nick said no, but he had been having headaches for the past few weeks and he felt as if he was fighting off the flu. Miranda said that they had to run extra tests. Miranda asks Beth a serious of qeustions, all of which Beth answered no to, except that Beth told her that she didn't know very much about Nick. Andy and Miranda discuss Nick's symyoms with two other doctors, and they come to a conclusion that Nick is expeiencing symtoms from CMV. Andy, with Miranda, tells the two couple that the viris was common, but for some, like Nick, it caused the symtoms that Nick experienced, but Andy informes them that he wasn't sue if that caused Nick to be sick. Nick declines from Beth's desion of asking another doctor's opinion. Two weeks later, Miranda tells Nick that he was almost back to normal heath; he could go home tomorrow. Nick was disapointed, because Beth was always short with him, and being in the hospital was a great way to aviod her. The unexpected comes, when Beth lands in the hospital too, and they are both in isolation. Miranda and Andy explain to Nick and Beth that they have both expeienced symtoms from cronic low-level exposre to solvent; it could cause change in behavior: depression, mood swings, and anxitiy. With medication, they could expect a full recovory. Miranda is concerned about Andy's behavior, and after some hesitation, she says goodbye to him. In Win-Loss, Miranda is checking on her patient, Mark Wilson. The two are consantly arguing about "a bunch of guys who would rather die than admit defeat," the Spartans, and "a bunch of wine-drinking sex addicts wearing togans," the Romans. Just then, Sue Wilson, Mark's wife, appears, amused that the they are having this argument again, with Dr. Andy Yablonski in tow. Andy explains that he is concerned that Mark hasn't gotten any lungs yet, and his condition is worsening. Andy proposes that Mark should be put on ECMO. Miranda shows Andy Mark's x-ray of Mark's lungs. Andy is worried about what's bulding up in his lungs. Andy says that Mark only has a few days. Miranda visits Mark, and tells him not to give up. He is very greatful for Miranda taking care of him. Miranda intorduces Mark, and the others believe that Mark is too sick to transplant. Miranda proposes getting another pair of lungs, and talks to Sue. Sue gives her her consent. Miranda goes over a list with Sue, when Ryan shows them that a pair of lungs are availble. Miranda and Sue hug. Miranda, David, and Ryan, and the others are ready to go on the donor run. Andy tells Miranda to play nice, and let the other teams do their job. Miranda and the others arrive at Grove Medical Clinic. The doctor warns them that the organ donations could stop at any minute. Miranda and one doctor are aruging about how to harvest the organs when Dr. Yorn scornishly remarks that "she throws things." Just as things are getting tense, everyone is told by a doctor that the organ donation is off. Ryan tells Miranda and the other teams that they're back on. The concern is that there is a hurricane, but Miranda propeses that they transport all the needed organs to Three Rivers, and from there, get to the other hospitals. Dr. Yorn agrees, but the other team leaves. Miranda and the two teams are harvesting the organs when the power goes out. The aorta is nicked, and is too short to be transplat. Mirathe nda tells Andy on speaker phone, and he tells her to bring as much aorta as they can; he'll rapair the rest. The organs are being loaded into the ambolance. David runs back to the hospital, and mouths "thank you" to Nancy. Then David leaves as Dr. Yorn shakes hands with Miranda, showing a new respect towards her. Then Miranda and her team leave to Three Rivers. The teams flies through a hurricane. Miranda and the others are back. As Miranda walks in with the lungs, she is infomed by Andy that Mark died, and she is asked to scrubb in. Anton's heart transplant is succesful. Andy talks with Miranda of what happened today. He explains that doctors don't control anything, and thery're only one peice of the puzzle. In A Roll of the Dice, Miranda greets Andy along with her colluges when he finds a navy captian's hat for him since Dr. Jordan is at a confrence meeting; Andy is covering for her. At his colluges insistance, Andy puts it on when Ryan and Pam tells him that he has a HS meeting in ten minutes, and there are three people on the phone. Scott Becker, coming for a check up, is amused (as he witnessed the whole thing), and Andy and him embrace. Miranda explains to Bill Dula and Candace, Bill's wife, that Bill has kidney failure due to running a marathon. Miranda suggests dialysis, which Candace and Bill say no to. Miranda offers Candace to donate her kidney to Bill. Despite Bill's protests, Candace say that they're interested. In the transplant wing, Miranda finds a joke from Andy: a white lady's hat. Ryan unintentionaly insults Miranda, and tells her that Candace cannot donate to Bill. Then Miranda finds a sutible donor on a daisy chain, and talks with it Bill and Candace. Bill and Candace agree. Much to Miranda's suprize, Andy is early. The meeting starts. Andy introduces Scott, and proposes another transplant. Miranda goes up, and introduce Bill. Miranda proposes a daisy chain, and the others are concerned, but it is Andy who makes the desicion. Andy says that he isn't certain if this is the right thing to do. Miranda is shocked and hurt by this information, and despite Andy's concern, the comitte approves the daisy chain. Miranda tells Bill and Candace that the comitte approved the daisy chain, and Bill has a donor, Mr. Wilkinson. Bill remembers his grandfather talk about the greater good, and now he realizes what it means, and he agrees to the daisy chain. Andy explains to Miranda, who appeared in the wing earlier, that it wasn't her that made him annoyed, but the fact he is not a good replacment for Dr. Jordan. Andy manages to evade Ryan, as he believes that it's another call for him. It is not a call for Andy, but a kidney offer for Bill. Miranda tells the discouraged Ryan that it's not Bill's job to worry about the daisy chain, it's theirs'. Miranda talks to Bill and Candace about the options. Bill will go for the transplant, and Candace will do the daisy chain. Miranda begins the opperation on Bill. When Miranda hands the kidney to David, David says that she should do it, and Miranda does. Miranda is visting Bill and Candace, who both say that they've felt like they've been run over by a truck, but "they've never felt better." In Every Breath You Take, Miranda reports to the ambulances as they start to treat the victims. Lisa has Jimmy, and David and Miranda have Patrick, and Andy has Lance. David and Miranda are treating Patrick as Patrick explains that when he tried to open the door, the gloves melted to his hands. Patrick has a lot of burned scar tissue on his chest, and he is having truoble breathing. The firefighters visit Jimmy, who is being treated by Miranda. They explain to Jimmy that the captain needs part of their lung's to survive. Jimmy immeadiltely says that he wants to donate too, but Miranda says that he needs to recover. A nurse askes who is next on the list for testing when Miranda tells the nurse to test Jimmy, and she'll test Gwen. Miranda and Gwen swap stories of their jobs, how hard it is being a female. It turns out that Gwen was a match. Miranda tells her the same thing Andy told the firefighter: she doesn't have to donate. Gwen shares that the former lieutenant tried to rape her, but Jimmy stepped in and stopped it. Gwen shared this with Lance, but he told Gwen that he didn't want the police involved. Gwen tells Miranda that Lance can die for what he did. Andy and Miranda are about to take Jimmy into the OR when Gwen she'll do the transplant, not Jimmy, since Jimmy hasn't recovered yet. In Case Histories, Dr. Jordan is back from her confrence, and Dr. Luc Bovell, Andy's arrogant rival, is with her. It is clear that neither Andy nor Miranda like him. Lisa calls Miranda down, and Lisa explains Jill Hollis' condition. Miranda visits Jill, and she explains to an distraught Jill that Jill is not pregnant; it's a fluid build up in the adomen. Jill reveals that she couldn't afford a doctor, so she thought that she was going to have a baby. With her permission, Miranda explains, they will order tests to see what is causing the build up. Miranda then meets with Luc, who like Lisa, is not interested talking to him. She is cold. Bobby, Jill's boyfriend, leaves as Miranda walks in. Miranda says that she's going to have to insert a needle to find out which organ is causing her condition, and numbs her up. As the fluid is being drained, Jill's VP decreases and she fall unconsious. Miranda is able to stablize Jill, and tells Bobby that she thinks that she's out of the woods, but the results haven't been confimed yet. Miranda askes Bobby if he knows anything about Jill's family history. Bobby says that he knows nothing, and leaves Jill to her fate with Miranda. Miranda checks in on Jill, and tells her that they have the results back. The liver is the cause of the fluid build up. Jill is somewhat amused; for five months ago, she quit drinking, it is no suprize. Miranda unfortunately explains to Jill that the liver is in Stage 2 Liver Disease, and Jill will need a transplant soon. Miranda tells Jill not to worry about the money for the transplant, and she'll have to be honest to the social worker. Miranda is checking on Jill's lab results when she realizes she's late for the committe meeting. Miranda apologises for being late as the social worker says Jill is not a viable candidate, because she can barely take care of herself, she just recently stopped drinking, and the only long term relationship she had is now gone, so she has no support. Andy and Miranda argue that her personal life does not mean that she can't get a transplant. They do a vote, and Jill is accepted on the UNOS list. Jill tells Miranda that she does not want a liver if it means giving up alchol and smoking. Miranda is sitting alone in the commite meeting room alone when David walks in. David tells Miranda that for the first time Andy and Luc worked together. Miranda reveals that she's sick of hearing about Luc. Miranda explains that when she was visiting her father while in med school, she and Luc went out, and had too much to drink, and Luc and Miranda slept with each other. Miranda explains to David it matters now because she can't accept what she did. Jill is about to leave the hospital when Miranda walks in. Miranda tries to explain to Jill what she is doing is a mistake, but Jill tells Miranda that she doesn't know her. Miranda tells Jill that she knows Jill's fears, and Miranda tells Jill when Jill is healthy, she can have that baby. Bobby comes into Jill's room, saying that he's there for her, and they hug. In Status 1A, Andy explains to the committe that Kuol has suffered from a stroke, and although he has recovered fully, his blood work suggests otherwise. Andy is not certain if it's an infection, and states that he thought that the L-VAD would give Kuol more time to find a heart, but instead, the VAD is giving Kuol a harder time. Andy wants move Kuol up to Status 1A, and receives an ususpected support from Luc. Everyone in the room votes for Kuol to move up to Status 1A. Dr. Jordan askes how Kuol is taking this. Andy replies that he hasn't told Kuol yet. At the hospital for the pecurment for Dorothy Cooper, David, Ryan, and Miranda are interveiwed by Craig. Miranda says that Roger must have been a "realy good guy." Miranda is confronted by Craig yet again, and he wants to meet Roger's recipient. Miranda is hesitant at first, but she gives in. Andy is telling Ryan that he will accept any heart that UNOS has not offer when Luc says that Dorothy has been declared brain dead, and was a registered organ donor. Andy tells the joyous news to Kuol, and holding hands, they go into the opperating room. Miranda, David, Ryan, Pam, and Sophia all see Andy insert the new heart into Kuol. A couple days later, Mirada brings Craig in to visit Kuol. As Craig leaves, Miranda, Andy, David, Ryan, Pam, and Sophia come to celebrate Kuol's tranplant. They toast to Kuol, and Kuol toasts to the Great Dr. Yablonski, and the Three Rivers team. Kuol also shows his concern that he will become like Roger, but Andy assures him that he will not be like him, but if he is, Andy will "personaly come and pull you from the edge." All of them celebrate, happily, for Kuol's new life ahead of him. Quotes *(To Dr. Jordan) "Well, I don't think I was that far out of line, I'm sorry, I know what that kid is going through; I know that house." *(To Andy) "It's because you wanted to live." *(To Dr. Jordan) "I'm glad you understand, because you know, my dad- he spent a lot less time with us in Philly. And he spent a lot more time here with you." *''"It's pretty clear to me."'' *''"People are dying on these waitng lists. We can't leave these organs behind."'' *(To Andy) "That was so not what my father believed. He said that it was up to us, to be the best that we do, and never give up, and to take chances, and to do one thing that nobody else can do, because you're their last hope." *(To Andy) "I can't beleive I'm hearing you say this, considering you would be making the exact same argument if you weren't sitting in that chair!" *(To Jill)'' "You're so young, and you can have whatever you want. You just have to take the first step foward."'' Notes *Miranda's mentor, Andy, was mentored by her father, Dr. Foster. *It is shown in Win-Loss that Miranda likes the Spartans. *''Three Rivers Season One DVD has not yet been released. Go to Youtube.com, FanFiction.Net, or Facebook.com for more ''Three Rivers. Category:Characters Category:Attendings Category:Fellows Category:Surgical Fellows